


We Could Be Free

by Mr_Lils



Series: I am of the Earth, You are of the Sky [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Grounder!Reader, Hurt, Loss, Love, Murphy is still in his temper tantrum stage, Reader can't stop staring at Bellamy, Reader is a mad man boss ass bitch, not long til he matures my babs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lils/pseuds/Mr_Lils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning the ground was a complete mystery, untouched for 97 years. Until 100 Children were sent from the sky. Sent to die. </p>
<p>[y/n] grew up hearing the tales of the brave, those who were left to die but flourished. </p>
<p>Her way of life seemed normal, that all changed the minute a metal box fell from the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Our task must be to free ourselves by widening our circle of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature and its beauty. ~ Albert Einstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're back bitches

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of the reader (you) being a grounder. I saw some fics with the kind of Murphy/Wells leadership, thought those two and Bellamy would be pretty fun to write.  
> Clarke just so happens to not exist  
> don't hate me

[y/n] spent her whole life dreaming. Dreaming of change, anything interesting to happen in her daily routine. Wake up. Help train the children in combat. Find a quiet place. Sleep. She didn't like the amount of responsibility bestowed upon her, but she couldn't really complain. [y/n] was one of a few people to be trusted by both the commander and the elders. 

Lexa, The commander, looked to [y/n] for guidance. Especially in matters concerning War, or even executions. Lexa was around [y/n]'s age, 18, so they were bound to be close. [y/n] was really supportive of her friends decisions, even when she didn't agree with them.

Then there were the elders: Lillian, Aeva and Nerys. 

Lillian was the youngest out of the three, but she happened to be the wisest and the strongest. No one crossed her. She wasn't a frail old woman, she had seen her fair share of battles. Her knowledge was greater than anyone could imagine, but she was hard to please. Countless warriors had their lives ended, all because they reminded her of the youth she used to possess.

Aeva ,the eldest, was never interested in war. The world was the way it is because of a war. She didn't agree with the ways her many children lived by, however they were all she had left. So Aeva always made do. Her knowledge wasn't like Lillian's, although she remembered tales of the world before the war from her mother. The younger children loved her stories, Especially [y/n].

Nerys didn't want any part in being a grounder. He thought that the freedom his people wanted was to be earned not stolen. The only other person close to agreeing with him was Aeva, and she wasn't going to be around for much longer. But he understood that it was his responsibility to grant hope to his children. Even if it meant living a life which he deemed reckless and savage.

All three of these elders raised [y/n], it was only natural that she grew up with conflicted thoughts about her life. Is it okay to Kill if it means that the freedom of your people is guaranteed? Am I a savage? Do I deserve to have an input on the fate of another's life?

[y/n] always contemplated things like this, always in the same place, the same time. Under the Tree in the clearing. Ever since she was a child she would go to this place, she would draw people and would pretend that she had met them in real life and that she wasn’t as alone as she seemed to be.

The air was always crisp, she knew that if you could see it you would be amazed at how clear it was. The moss and the grass were a vibrant green, many different shades that stood out in just the right way. Whenever she would lay on the soft grass and look up at the sky she would etch every shape of every cloud into her mind, just to pass the time.

One morning [y/n] was drawing her special place, when she noticed an odd shaped thing falling from the sky. Sparks of Red, Orange and Yellow leapt from it as it landed into the next clearing.

Usually [y/n] would instantly report something like this to the elders or Lexa. But 1- If they hadn’t noticed that thing falling from the sky then that’s their problem. And 2- [y/n] was just so curious to check out what this strange box was.

Careful not to make any noise as she made her way through the clearing, [y/n] manoeuvred her way through trees and bushes towards the huge objected that fell just moments before.

Hiding behind a tree, [y/n] Observed the odd shaped box which appeared to be made out of metal. She remembered Aeva showing her pictures of spaceships, none of them looked quite like this. It was huge, and so were the large bits of cloth hanging from string. Part of the clearing was set aflame.

Just as [y/n] was going to approach the box, a loud noise ran through the air as the large metal frame shifted. Children. He age. Probably about 17 or 18 years old. There didn’t appear to be any adults from what she could see. “Holy Crap” She had to thank Lillian for a range in vocabulary later.

As interested as [y/n] was in seeing these sky people, she needed to inform the elders. Who knew what was going to be in store for the grounders now. As [y/n] ran from her spot behind the tree she could hear the faint yelling and cheers of the new additions to the ground. Not realising that she had left her book of sketches by the tree in her special place.

 

 

By the time [y/n] arrived back at the village, its inhabitants were already in panic. The warriors were standing by for further orders.  When she caught sight of Nerys she made a beeline for the Peaceful elder. Only to be stopped by her cousin Lincoln. “[y/n] where were you? Have you seen what’s happened?” He looked as curious as she did when she first saw the box on the ground.

“Lincoln” She greeted him with a hug. “You are never going to believe this okay, but I was there. Where it landed! I really need to talk to Nerys, but come with me and I can tell both of you what I saw.” He gave a curt nod, then they made their way to the idle old grounder. “Ah [y/n] you look like you have something important to tell me.” Nerys Chuckled. That old man tried to be serious in times of panic but instead found himself laughing at other villager’s worries.

“Nerys, Lincoln. I need to show you both something. I don’t think I can tell you here and you really really need to see this. Like now.” Without any question the two male grounders followed [y/n] to the site of the landing.

 

 

As Bellamy looked on in Joy to witness his sister take the first steps on the ground, he swore he saw someone dart away from behind a tree and into the forest. Delinquents were making their way around the clearing, running and jumping. Maybe they were finally free. As Bellamy watched Octavia leave with Wells, Finn, Monty and Jasper all he could think about was the thing he saw leave the clearing.

Curiosity got the better of Bellamy, he carefully made his way over to the tree, when he found a Small book. It was old and worn, but one look inside proved that it was loved and used well. Drawings of the sky, Ocean and people. Each were given an impressive amount of detail. As he went through the book even further he started to wonder whether these were real people or just somebody’s imagination.

 

 

As [y/n], Lincoln and Nerys raced through the woods they stopped a couple of metres outside the clearing in which the dropship had landed. “Look! Over there. People… They came from the sky Nerys.” [y/n] was excited, yet she feared that if someone like Lillian or Lexa found out then they would surely wage war against these defenceless individuals. “Nerys what do we do? We can’t tell Lillian, I’m not even sure we can tell Aeva…” Lincoln seemed just as concerned. “Keep this a secret you two. We don’t know if they pose a threat to us just yet, but for now they seem harmless enough..”

As Nerys moved forward to get a closer look at the giant metal box, he stepped on a twig. That tiniest sound causing someone to approach the trio.

 

 

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping caught Bellamy’s attention. He made his way into the forest to investigate who or what the source of the noise was.

 

 

“Quick! Lincoln get Nerys away safely, I’ll lead them away. Go, Go now!” [y/n] whispered in a hushed tone, so as not to draw any more attention to the three of them.

Before Lincoln could protest [y/n] was running to his left, drawing a lot of attention from the approaching threat. He had to admit that his cousin was very skilled in combat and that she could handle herself on her own.

Lincoln moved Swiftly, making sure that Nerys was with him as they headed far away from the clearing. [y/n] Ran faster than she needed to, but she knew where to lead this person.

Her Clearing. Her private place. She was probably going to regret this later. Reaching for her knife, she realised that it was gone. “Crap! It’s at My clearing”

 

 

Bellamy raced after the person which he had now assumed was a girl, [y/h/l] [y/h/c] hair falling behind her in a series of braids and curls. She was fast, but he wasn’t going to lose her. She slowed down as she reached a clearing, it looked familiar.

One of the drawings in that book he found, which was now tucked into his jacket Pocket.

As he reached her she turned around, [y/e/c] eyes staring directly into his own Brown ones. She was beautiful, but one thing worried him.

They weren’t alone on the ground.

He didn’t recognise the clothes she was wearing. She looked like a warrior, like the ones his mother used to read to him about.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Bellamy tried to sound reassuring, but he couldn’t quite place whether he thought this girl was a threat or not. “I’m Bellamy” He reached his hand out to shake hers, when he noticed her eyes dart over to something sticking out of the ground. Something sharp.

It was a knife. Once she noticed his reaction change, she lunged toward the knife. Grabbing it she slashed towards this man. He was fast as he dodged her slice. As Bellamy ran at the unknown girl they both toppled over onto the floor. The knife flying across the fresh grass.

“How about we start over. I’m Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. What’s your name?” As the girl quit her struggles beneath him she let out a sigh of frustration. “[y/n]. My name is [y/n] [y/l/n].” Bellamy smiled at the girl, who could only appreciate how gorgeous this man was.

Lightly dusted freckles over his nose and cheeks. Dark Brown eyes, His dark hair which was once slicked back was now a curly mess. With this strength he must’ve been a warrior himself.

“Nice to meet you [y/n]”


	2. Spear to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeva has speared Jasper through the heart, Bellamy needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a rough year but I needed to post a bit more, i'm hoping I can update more often now.

Bellamy rushed to come up with a plan, he didn't have a clue on how to handle the situation. They didn't know that Jasper could have survived a spear to the heart, let alone how to get him to carry on surviving. 

"Bellamy we need to find a healer, someone who knows what they're doing in camp. This won't be the first time something like this happens." Wells couldn't stop badgering Bellamy. Even though he meant well, Bellamy just wanted to snap. He knew full well they'd need all the help they could get. "I have an idea and I'll need your help but you cannot tell anyone. You have to swear to me because I know that this is Jaspers last chance." Bellamy knew that these 'Grounders' must have somebody with them that could help. He could trust [Y/N]. At least he hoped he could. "Whatever you say boss, I think we should leave Murphy in charge. He seems to have a handle on things currently." Wells put a lot of trust into Murphy, after all the kid helped him get arrested so he could have freedom on the ground. "Hey Murphy! Keep an eye on things here, make sure they get the walls built as strong as they can."

Bellamy and Wells went through the back of camp, through the thick bushes to prevent getting followed by any of the others. Who knew how they'd react to Bellamy's plan. Especially after what happened to Jasper. The clearing that's where he needed to get to. He needed to find [Y/N]. 

[Y/N] felt like her space wasn't even hers anymore, and she'd lost her new friend. Whether she lost him to hatred or sadness she doesn't know. Thanks a lot Aeva. Way to go spearing yet another innocent. Children, that's all they are. How long until they become no different from us. Her thoughts were cut short due to a rustling coming from the direction of the next clearing over. The one the delinquents were in. [Y/N] grabbed her knife, hoping she didn't have to use it. Too much blood had been spilled, yet as bad as it sounded all of the commotion recently had her itching for a fight. Curls of brown and freckled tan skin appeared. "Bellamy!" Wait, someone else was there. She gripped her knife tighter, not knowing what either of their intentions were. She may have been able to handle Bellamy on her own but this other man looked relatively strong. "Hold on! We need your help, Jasper.. Our friend, the one your people speared. We need to keep him alive and you're gonna help us" Bellamy's tone had gone from reassuring to stern in an instant. [Y/N] could tell hat her help would mean a lot to him. Nerys would want her to help, it was the right thing to do. "Wait here, my cousin can help. He is a healer, he'll know what to do. Just please trust me, i'm going to get you help." Bellamy could tell that [Y/N] was being truthful, but he had to trust wells' judgement. "Wells?" Wells could tell that Bellamy's face and tone held a slight bit of doubt. "We have no choice but to trust her, she's Jaspers last chance at survival right now."


	3. Stab me in the back, I'll break your arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension in camp grows when a grounder is freely allowed to roam within the walls. New friendships start to crumble.

Whispers. That's all that could be heard in the camp. No one but Bellamy's younger sister Octavia thought he was thinking straight. How could he be? Trust [Y/N] and risk everyone's lives in camp. Or risk the fact that she could potentially save Jasper's life, and maybe in time form peace between the 100 and the grounders. 

"Hold him still, I need to clean the wound and I need some of that seaweed there!!" [Y/N] was trying her hardest but there was only so much she could do with someone lurking and watching her every move like she was a threat. Well really she was, but she didn't plan on being one to these kids. They were innocent and merely lacked the right guidance. She saw hope in every single one of them, well save the few which nobody could trust at all. They were just kids, some her age but some a lot younger. And she could tell by the looks of them that they weren't exactly fighters. Bellamy had explained that a few of them were down here for murder, leaving those racing thoughts in [Y/N]'s head making her wonder how bad it really was up there. Maybe they had it easier down on the ground after all. Grounders may be brutal, but really that just makes them strong. They were her people, but who did these kids have? Yes she saw hope. But she also saw that in the end, none of them would survive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JASPER IS FINE WOO HOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Y/N] had done it. She saved Jasper, however it seemed her usefulness had ran out. "We don't need her anymore Bellamy" Murphy was the first to voice his opinion. "She'll alert people that we're here. We can't risk making anymore enemies, they might not know our location." [Y/N] was shocked, she should have let this boy die and never come here. She shouldn't have listened to Bellamy. She should have gone home. She should have listened to war stories and helped teach children how to become strong warriors. She should have stayed in her special place, in her clearing. Gazing at stars that stay in the sky, the ones that don't plummet down to earth in a great fiery ball. 

"She saved his life! How is killing her the right thing to do?" Octavia and Monty both rose from Jasper's side. "She's right, without her Jasper wouldn't have had a chance." Monty looked at [Y/N] and gave her an awkward smile. Her face was blank. Her skin pale. There was no emotion. She had to fight her way out of this. There was no negotiating with these people, they couldn't even decide the most simple of tasks to complete in a day. [Y/N] looked at Bellamy, his lip twitched as if he were about to say something. Instead he left the dropship, leaving Murphy to be in full control. 

"Grab her" At those words Murphy's men started closing in on [Y/N]. These people could not be reasoned with. They were toxic and couldn't think a single thing through. Monty and Octavia were held back, Octavia couldn't even go and persuade her big brother to step in. But he was gone, back in his tent. And she was currently being made to watch this innocent girl get attacked by her people and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

[Y/N] snapped the first arm that reached for her, snatching the knife from the hand and preparing to defend herself. It wasn't a fair fight. Even though she was a warrior, having a crowd of large men throw themselves at you is instantly a losing battle unless you possess inhuman strength. "Get the belts! Tie her up!!" Murphy was quick to make sure [Y/N] had no chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are short, I just want to try and update as much as possible but I have no wifi where I live so I'll try my hardest.


	4. In the end I'm only a savage. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the start of something new? find out bcos I don't even know what's happening anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really shitty but I just wanna keep updating even though it's a bit shit. Sorry for the short chapters and mega delays lads. PLUS greatly appreciate it if anyone could send me some ideas because I'm vvvvvv unsure about my own like they seem shit and I don't wanna post utter shite for you guys :****** xoxo Lilly- man

Anger was the only thing [y/n] was feeling at this moment in time. It really took the piss. Her help really went unnoticed. Hanging from what appeared to be seat belts attached to the ceiling, she twisted her wrists trying to find a way to break free. This didn't seem to please the man known as Murphy, resulting in a searing burning pain to course through [y/n]'s back and body as a whole. "AAAHHHH, torture? really? you're weak" Another lash to the back. "Carry on saying the wrong things bitch I could do this all day" Murphy snarled, his patience wearing thin. "So can I, pig" [y/n] didn't usually condone spitting but even to her own surprise, she'd spat directly into Murphy's face.

"Stupid bitch!!!" Lash after lash after lash. Murphy was relentless, [y/n] had struck a nerve and was now receiving every bit of anger seeping from Murphy. Now [y/n] had gone through training to withstand pain as much as possible, but with this many strikes of the belt multiple gashes had formed on her back and the dropship was filled with her screams.

"You had enough yet?" [y/n] could be quite petty and in this case a bit dumb, she mustered her strength to form a grin and snarl two words. "Weak pussy" as she uttered the second word a sickening crack filled the room as Murphy swung a pole to collide brutally against her rib cage. At this point Bellamy had walked in, witnessing Murphy's petty revenge.

"Murphy that's enough" The state of [y/n] only seemed to faze Bellamy slightly. "I'm only just getting started boss!" As Murphy went to strike Bellamy grabbed his arm to stop him. "I said that's enough. Or did I not make myself clear?" Murphy froze and looked apologetic for a split second, before he grabbed a sharpened bit of metal and held it to [y/n]'s throat. "Ah ah ah Bellamy, stay the fuck where you are! or the grounder bitch gets it." To this Bellamy just smirked, whilst Murphy had been more focused on grabbing a knife and threatening [y/n] he hadn't realised one simple thing. Her hands were now free from the makeshift shackles. 

In one second Murphy was on the ground and Bellamy was helping [y/n] keep him pinned to the floor. "I don't need your help" One hit to the head and Murphy was out cold, Wells and Finn entered the room once called to lock him and any of his followers up in a different section of the dropship. "Calm down Princess" Bellamy helped [y/n] off the ground. "Don't fucking call me that again, you did this." All of a sudden [y/n]'s vision was blurry and black spots were dotting around everywhere. Quick to help Bellamy grabbed her arm and scooped her into his arms, he was determined to make up for what he'd done. One moment of weakness and it almost cost this girl her life. "Let go of me" Her voice was weak but Bellamy could hear the fight in it, making him admire her even more. "Well I'm not just gonna drop you on the floor princess, I only want to help. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him do that. I didn't know it would get that bad." Bellamy was rushing this all out and [y/n] could hear that he was slightly nervous. "No worries I just want to sleep, I'm gonna sleep now" [y/n] was out cold, leaving Bellamy to carry her out to his tent in the camp. It was now night and everyone was either drunk on Monty's moonshine or keeping guard of Murphy or the others. 

As [y/n] slept in Bellamy's arms all he could do was gaze. Her [s/c] skin looked soft and her [h/c] hair floated around in a series of braids and plaits. She was beautiful, odd scar on her face but other than that he considered her perfect. But even he knew that she would still have some demons. [y/n] groaned, Bellamy walked faster to his tent and when he got in carefully placed her stomach first on the bed. He needed to inspect her back and ribs as best he could. What little clothing she was wearing before was torn and ripped, revealing almost everything. He removed it trying to stop himself from looking at anything, once she was completely naked he grabbed the closest fur blanket in his tent and with his eyes shut placed it over her. This confused even him, usually he'd be the type to not care and just looked. But he wanted to care for [y/n] and protect her, he had caused this and he hoped that [y/n] could at least forgive him.

"Thanks" A tiny whisper emerged from [y/n]'s body, she tilted her head and looked at Bellamy with kind but tired eyes. "I'm sorry, I should of" [y/n] cut him off before he could continue. "It's fine, thanks for coming to stop him. And thanks for taking me out of there." She sat up cradling the blanking over her chest. Bellamy looked tired. "You need sleep" Since when did she become so concerned? Lost In her thoughts, [y/n] didn't realise that she was gazing at Bellamy. Looking at each tiny freckle and each dark curly lock of hair above his forehead. He was a handsome man and strong. "You need sleep as well you know, you took quite the beating." Bellamy's face was riddled with concern. 

As [y/n] lay down she gestured for Bellamy to lie with her. He cradled her over the blanket.  
Even he understood that sometimes you just need someone.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is terrible please tell me  
> Or else I'll keep writing it up and It'll be an endless cycle of my imagination  
> ;-;


End file.
